


Si vamos a morir algún día

by HazielArkwright



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Okumura Eiji, Russian Mafia, Self-Sacrifice, no beta reading we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazielArkwright/pseuds/HazielArkwright
Summary: La muerte era algo demasiado cercano y familiar para ellos. Sin embargo, habían entrado al juego entendiendo las reglas. Ese no era el problema. Si iban a tener que morir algún día, que al menos fuera como ellos quisieran.O,Eiji es fan de Yuuri, Yuuri no echa de menos su pureza, Victor es bastante simple y Ash es demasiado sensible.





	Si vamos a morir algún día

Eiji se arrebujó más entre las mantas. No le gustaba la luz del sol. Sobre todo si su sol personal no estaba con él.

Hacía horas que Ash se había ido, pero Eiji aun no se había movido de la cama. ¿Para qué? No tenía que cuidar de él y no es como si tuviera que ir a estudiar o trabajar. Tal vez podría ponerse a tomar fotografías, pero no tenía la inspiración para eso. No podría concentrarse. Aún tenía semen seco entre sus piernas y los recuerdos de la noche anterior en su cabeza. 

Ash había vuelto a casa triste y cansado, por lo que Eiji le había pasado un buen tiempo mimándole. Haciendo lo que mejor hacía. Había sido uno de esos momentos en los que Ash se abría a él sin tapujos y él intentaba comprenderle, aunque fuera solo un poco. 

Ya a las dos o tres de la mañana (¿o cuatro?), Ash se había tumbado a su lado y había empezado a llorar. Eiji, sin despertarse del todo siquiera, le besó las lágrimas a ciegas y le cobijó entre sus brazos. Le besó con dulzura su frente, y sus párpados y labios. Ni siquiera terminó de tranquilizarle cuando Ash le empezó a tocar casi con desesperación.

¿Que si se dejó llevar? Claro que se dejó llevar. Ash le necesitaba en ese momento. No era más que un humano después de todo, y a pesar de tener veintitrés años y ser líder de la mafia neoyorkina necesitaba aferrarse a algo para no quebrarse. Eiji entendía que Ash necesitaba sentir que él era suyo en ese momento, asi que se dejó llevar. En la más plena oscuridad Eiji se entregó una vez más a Ash, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que sucedía justo lo contrario.

En momentos como esos, Eiji empezaba a tener miedo.

Eiji amaba a Ash, de verdad que le amaba; pero a veces le tenía miedo. Por supuesto que no el miedo que todo el le profesaba. Ash jamás le haría daño. No, Ash solo le hacía temblar de placer. Amaba a Ash con todo su alma, el problema es que Ash lo hacía también a su manera.

Era demasiado sacrificado. Había demostrado demasiadas veces para el gusto de todos lo devoto que era a Eiji. No le había dado mucha importancia al principio de su relación, le parecía hasta tierno de cierto modo. Incluso creía entenderle y corresponderle. Pronto se dio cuenta de que jamás podría igualar sus sentimientos.

Como ex-prostituto y ex-mascota sexual, Ash había sufrido lo inimaginable. Había matado a la edad en la que Eiji apenas había aprendido a escribir kanji. Se había labrado un nombre en la mafia cuando Eiji había entrado en la preparatoria. Un japonés que había crecido con los ojos vendados a la cruda realidad jamás podría entenderle. Eso, por supuesto, solo hacía que su miedo aumentara.

Siempre que salía por la puerta temía que no regresara jamás. Temía que si no le agarraba fuerte se sacrificaría por cualquier causa incoherente para Eiji. Temía que muriera y le dejara solo.

Si iba a morir algún día, que fuera después de Ash.

—Bones, ¿dónde ha ido Ash?

Ni siquiera hizo el amago de sorprenderse cuando Bones entró en la habitación. Bones era del círculo cercano de Ash además de ser un beta. Ya había visto a Eiji en suficiente situaciones vergonzosas como para escandalizarse ahora.

—¿No lo sabes tú? —contestó desganado.

Eiji cerró los ojos y se enredó más entre las mantas. Suspiró dos veces, alargó un brazo para coger la ropa que le tendía Bones y se vistió sin levantarse. Pasó totalmente de ducharse. Las calles de Nueva York eran peligrosas para los omega como él. Tener la esencia de alfa de Ash pegado a su cuerpo era como una protección para él. Ni siquiera los supresores que se ponía para ocultar su olor de omega hacía un mejor trabajo.

Al terminar de vestirse se lavó la cara y arregló un poco el pelo en el baño. Evitó mirarse mucho tiempo al espejo. Tenía veinticinco años y casi no había cambiado de su época adolescente. Odiaba eso. Amaría parecerse más a Ash y ser tan atractivo como él. Eiji como mucho era tierno y adorable.

Dejó el peine en el lavabo sacudiendo la cabeza. No tenía sentido el pensar en cosas sin remedio.

Bones estaba viendo la televisión en el salón mientras comía un bol de fruitloops. El japonés pensó con cariño la vez en la que Ash prohibió fumar en el apartamento por Eiji. Como omega que era, Eiji tenía los sentidos afinadísimos y el olor del tabaco le afectaba muchísimo. Tardó menos de quince minutos en limpiar la casa de todos los malos olores y poner la prohibición en regla. 

Eiji se acercó a la puerta y se sentó para ponerse unas deportivas. Había descubierto que en Estados Unidos era extraño, pero las costumbres no mueren tan fácilmente. Echaba de menos el típico altillo japonés antes de entrar a casa. Mucho más el que las personas se quitaran los zapatos antes de entrar a casa, sobre todo en los días lluviosos.

—¿Dónde vas? —le paró Bones.

—Voy a comprar supresores, casi no me quedan —respondió distraído, levantándose del suelo.

Bones asintió entendiendo, con los brazos cruzado.

—Vale, te acompaño.

El omega negó enseguida con la cabeza. Vale que Bones era una persona en la cual podría confiar su vida, pero una cosa era eso y otra cosa era lo otro. Se ruborizó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.  
—Por favor, no —dijo enseguida—. No pienso dejar que me acompañes a comprar supresores.

El beta parecía no entender la intimidad del acto. 

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Shorter! No seas como Ash.

Varias veces Ash había intentado acompañarle al centro especial para omegas, alegando motivos de seguridad. Y varias veces lo había conseguido, para el estrés y verguenza de todos los omegas en el centro (él incluido).

—Vale, vale. Ten cuidado y vuelve pronto —se rindió por fin.

Eiji suspiró de alivio.

Salir a la calle en Nueva York no era lo mismo que caminar por Japón. Entendía por qué los del círculo cercano a Ash le protegía tanto. Si eras un omega y no ibas acompañado, daba igual si estuvieras enlazado que no; el peligro era casi palpable. No solo en los comentarios de la gente sino en las posibles y creíbles situaciones a las que te exponían. Incluso subirse a un ascensor con un alfa ya era bastante incómodo.

En Japón todo era más tranquilo y se veía menos. La gente no te gritaba cosas por las calles al menos. La mayoría de alfas sino todos llevaban supresores de aroma como los omegas y la misma naturaleza sumisa de los japoneses ya mitigaba las situaciones.

Estaba dándole vueltas a ese asunto cuando vio un hombre cayéndose en medio de la calle. 

Obvio que se acercó a ayudarle.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó enseguida Eiji, arrodillándose al lado del otro.

El chico de pelo oscuro, aún en el suelo, asintió mirándo al suelo. Y ójala se hubiera quedando mirando el suelo, porque Eiji tuvo un bajón de autoestima tremendo. 

—Sí... Solo me he mareado...

Su voz era suave y tranquila a la vez. Madura. Eiji se sintió un poco más mal consigo mismo. Primero por que no parecía un adolescente como él sí lo hacía, segundo porque además de eso no se podía negar lo atractivo que era. El aroma del otro indicaba sin lugar a duda que el otro era tan omega como él.

Aunque, uh, reconocía ese acento. ¿Podría ser que...?

—Sumimasen ga, anata wa nihonjindesu ka? (Perdona, pero, ¿eres japonés?)

—¿Mmh? —asintió, empezando a hablar en japonés como él—. Hai, boku wo Katsuki Yuridesu. (Sí, soy Katsuki Yuuri.)

—Boku wo Okumura Eijidesu (Yo soy Okumura Eiji) —sonrió como solo podía hacerlo él—. Chotto Katsuki Yuri sukētā? Ano Katsuki Yuri? (Un momento. ¿Yuuri Katsuki el patinador? ¿Ese Yuuri Katsuki?)

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar. Desde eso ya había pasado un buen tiempo. Su época de patinador era algo de lo que ni siquiera pensaba demasiado. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en eso.

Tomó en cuenta el negar lo evidente. Después de todo podría ser peligroso el que supieran que estaba en Nueva York. Como el líder entre las sombras de la mafia rusa esa posibilidad se le pasó por la cabeza. Pero luego vio el brillo en los ojos y la manera tan adorable en la que se entusiasmada tan a la japonesa, y se le olvidó esa opción. Le recordaba a él cuando todavía no se había corrompido por Victor.

—Ē to, sore ni tsuite wa zutto maedesu. Watashi wa anata ga hontōni watashi o shitte iru to wa shinji rarenai. (Uh, de eso hace mucho tiempo. No puedo creer que de verdad me conozcas.)

—Boku wa anata no saidai no fandeshita! (¡Era tu mayor fan!)

La pureza de sus palabras hizo que se sonrojara como un colegial. Qué rejuvenecedor.

—Arigatō. (Supongo que gracias.)

El japonés siguió en su efusividad sosegada, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Le recordaba a cuando todavía vivía en Japón y no estaba involucrado en ningún tema oscuro. Había decenas de jóvenes como él que le dedicaban palabras de ánimo como esas. 

—Īe, īe. Katsuki-sama, arigatō. Anata ga intai shita toki boku wa totemo kanashikatta. (No, no. Yuuri, gracias a ti. Me puse muy triste cuando te retiraste.)

—Hai... (Sí...)

—Ā, sumimasen. Sore wa anata o nayama sete imashita ka? (Oh, perdón. ¿Te estaba incomodando?)

Un rubor parecido al suyo afloró en las mejillas del otro. Yuuri se preguntó si eso era algo japonés. Negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarle e hizo un aspaviento quitándole importancia. Tal vez hablar de cuando era patinador le producía sentimientos extraños, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

—Īe, daijōbudesu (No, está bien.) —aseguró—. Watashi ga sukētā to shite no jikan ni tsuite kiita no wa hisashiburidesu. (Solo que hace mucho que no oigo hablar de mi época de patinador.)  
Okumura suspiró, volviendo a su animado tono. 

—Totemo tanoshīdesu (Me alegro mucho.) —guardó silencio unos segundos—. Watashi wa nagaiai dare-tomo nihongo de hanashite imasen.(Hace mucho que no he hablado en japonés con nadie.)

Si decía la verdad él tampoco hablaba mucho el japonés. Algunas veces en la cama con Victor o cuando se enfadaba y no procesaba sus pensamiento, no creía que mucho más. Había veces que incluso temía haber olvidado su idioma materno.

Una idea iluminó su mente.

—Anata wa watashitachi ni tenwabangō o kōkan shite hoshīdesu ka? (¿Quieres que intercambiemos números de teléfono?)

No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan fuera de la mafia que fuera amable. Tal vez estaba haciendo una estupidez de la que luego se arrepentiría, pero en ese momento no le pareció incoherente. Tener un amigo japonés como él sería agradable.

—Hontōni? Hontōni? (¿En serio? ¿De verdad?)

—Mochiron (Claro que sí) —rió Yuuri.

De nuevo, Okumura hizo un gesto típicamente japonés e hizo una reverencia leve, haciendo que Yuuri sonriera aún más.

—Dōmo arigatō o ai dekiru koto o tanoshiminishiteimasu. (Muchas gracias. Espero verte pronto.)

—Mochiron sugu ni o-gaki shimasu. (Por supuesto. Te escribiré pronto.)

No terminó de decir esa frase y Okumura ya estaba trotando por donde había venido. Sí, Okumura era un fan japonés de pura cepa.

Era una persona interesante. Le recordaba a él hace unos años, lleno de energía pura. Era un civil. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Yuuri no le echaba como mucho dieciocho años. Sus rasgos no estaban muy definidos y su diálogo tampoco había demostrado lo contario. Era adorable, y eso le entristeció.

Durante la conversación, Yuuri pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo las marcas que cubrían el cuerpo del omega. Eran demasiadas. Okumura estaba lleno de ellas, todas ellas en el filo de la ropa como si él hubiera hecho un intento de cubrirlas. Olía a semen de alfa y preocupación de omega.

Y esas cosas no solían ser prueba de algo bueno.

—Victor.

Nada más decir eso, el mismo ruso apareció a su lado en seguida. Vestía su ya característica gabardina crema que tan bien le sentaba y un sombrero que se había comprado en una tienda de souvernirs. Se enganchó al omega al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar entre el torbellino que era Nueva York.

—¿Quién era ese niño? —preguntó.

Quiso sonreir cuando dijo eso. Los celos de Victor sí que eran refrescantes. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos seguía mostrando esa actitud tan protectiva, a pesar de que ya había demostrado que no necesitaba preocuparse. 

En ocasiones puntuales le molestaba que se comportara de ese modo. Si el trabajo no estaba relacionado no le importaba. Prefería que fuera protectivo hasta puntos enfermizos a que dejara de sentir nada por él.

—Se llama Eiji Okumura, me ha ayudado cuando me he caído hace unos minutos —le tranquilizó con dulzura.

El ceño de Victor no se borró de su rostro. Los ojos del alfa carecían de vida.

—Es omega, tranquilo —se apresuró a decir, no quisiendo tampoco hacerle sufrir.

Y, como por arte de magia, Victor se transformó de nuevo a alguien despreocupado y juguetón. Eso le dio ganas de besarle en ese mismo instante.

—Oh. ¡Entonces invítale algún día para que le conozca!

Yuuri entonces recordó más cosas del pasado. Aún seguía sensible de la conversación que había tenido con su fan. Que recordara, Yuuri antes odiaba esos cambios de humor tan repentinos.

Pero eso era solo porque Viktor solo le daba amor.

Durante los primeros meses de su relación ellos dos eran la pareja más ideal, genial y hollywoodense del momento. Victor era el novio más perfecto del mundo para él, y estaba super duper agradecido de poder confiar en él. 

Pero luego conoció irremediablemente el Victor que el mismo Victor ocultaba y se sintió traicionado. El día en el que concoió que Victor pertenecía a la misma mafia rusa el mundo perfecto de Yuuri se le vino encima, y se dio cuenta de más cosas de lo que desearía haberse enterado. No conocía a su propio novio.

Viktor solo le daba amor.

Yuuri no quería eso. 

Él era egoísta y avaricioso, reflexionó un día, quería ver todos los aspectos que formaban el ser llamado Viktor Nikiforov. Quería verle enfadado, triste, amargado. Quería verle matar, llorar, perder todos los estribos. Quería verle en su punto más débil y vulnerable, desnudo solo para él. Deseaba que le gritara y le pegara, que le contara sus secretos más oscuros. 

Deseaba su parte oscura tanto o más que su parte inocente.

—Sí... por cierto, ¿a qué hora era la reunión? —cambió de tema.

—Dentro de diez minutos, cielo —fue la dulce respuesta de Victor.

Yuuri abrió los ojos.

—¡Victor, llegamos tarde!

La reacción sosegada y desapasionada de su marido enervó y tranquilizó a partes iguales.

—Lo sé. Estaba esperando a que terminaras de hablar con Eiji —rodó los ojos.

Le calló haciendo unos aspavientos y apretó el paso hasta llegar al coche. Saludó con brevedad al chófer, dejándose caer en el interior del automóvil. La suavidad del asiento le recibió con su mullido confort. En ocasiones como esas agradecía el haber acolchado los asintos traseros. 

Victor le siguió cual perro fiel a los segundos, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Yuuri con naturalidad. Ah, su actitud protectiva.

Yuuri sonrió para sí mientras cerraba los ojos.

Si iba a morir algún día, querría morir junto a Victor.

—¿Estás cansado?

El mayor pasó su otra mano por el suave cabello de su omega. Se había puesto el acondicionador que le compró y eso le hacía feliz. Que Yuuri le hiciera caso en pequeños detalles como ese le hacía feliz.

—Ayer me quedé despierto resolviendo un problema con Yurio.

Asintió. La noche anterior Yuuri había recibido una llamada del rubio y él se había quedado dormido. Tampoco habría podido ayudar, la verdad. Había veces en las que Yuuri y Yurio necesitaban hablar a solas sin la presión de su presencia. Yurio se comportaba diferente con solo Yuuri, y había veces que Yurio necesitaba comportarse de esa manera.

—Puedes dormir —le concedió Viktor.

—Espero que me despiertes...

—Claro que sí —besó su temple—. Después de todo no podría tomar decisiones sin ti.

Y esas palabras eran lo más sincero que había dicho en días, sin contar las confesiones de amor que le susurraba a Yuuri.

—Privet, kak Yuriy v Rossii? On ne pozvonil mne. (Oye, ¿qué tal está Yuri en Rusia? No me ha llamado.) —susurró, con cuidado de no despertar a Yuuri.

El chófer contestó de inmediato, con la rapidez y efectividad que tanto le gustaba a Viktor.

—G-n Nikiforov, soglasno tomu, chto mne skazali, vy otpravilis' v Moskvu, chtoby reshit' problemu nekontroliruyemykh ubiyts. (Señor Nikiforov, según lo que me han dicho se ha ido a Moscú para solucionar un asunto de asesinos a sueldo descontrolados.)

Viktor suspiró, cansado. 

—YA skazal yemu ne pokidat' Sankt-Peterburg. (Le dije que no saliera de San Petersburgo.)

No hubo contestación.

Tampoco la necesitó.

No supo cuando Yurio había cogido tanta confianza con Yuuri, pero había pasado tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta. No le sorprendía.

Yuuri era así, llegabas a confiar en él quisieras o no. Por eso se enamoró de él en menos de una noche.

En ese entonces le había parecido tan puro... Había hecho todo lo posible para que no descubriera su secreto de la mafia rusa, todo para que Yuuri no perdiera su confianza en él. Porque Viktor no tenía verdadera confianza, no al menos cuando estaba cerca de Yuuri. La vida dejaba de tener sentido real si Yuuri no estaba a su lado.

Si iba a morir algún día, sería perfecto si Yuuri le odiara.

—Gospodin Nikiforov, my pribyli. (Señor Nikiforov, ya hemos llegado.)

Asintió y centró su atención de nuevo hacia Yuuri. Le besó la mejilla con cariño, solo rozándo sus labios contra ella para despertárle. Yuuri se removió intranquilo, abriendo sus párpados de forma perezosa.

—Dorogoy, prosnis'. (Querido, despierta.)

Se veía tan genuino y tranquilo que le daba ganas de quitarle lo santo.

—Viktor, ya sabes lo que me calienta el que hables en ruso —le contestó con voz ronca.

Ah...

A veces se le olvidaba que Yuuri no era inocente, y eso le encantaba.

La gente pura le daba asco y pena. 

Más asco que pena.

—Oh, parece que tenemos un comité de bienvenida y todo —siguió hablando él.

En la entrada de la fábrica estaban repartidos una banda desgarbada de la mafia neoyorkina. Se veían demasiado informales como para formar parte del crimen organizado, pero según lo que había oído eran bastante eficientes. Aunque, no pudo evitar pensar, los rusos eran mejores.

La profesionalidad que mostaron sus hombres al escoltarle para dentro del edificio le hizo sonreir de orgullo. Les había entrenado tan bien...

Viktor estuvo distraído la mayoría del tiempo, omitiendo por completo los comentarios de los neoyorkinos. Estaba demasiado concentrado en Yuuri y en qué mal le quedaba la corbata que tenía. Cuando llegaran al hotel donde se hospedaban la quemaría, decidió. Tampoco prestó mucha atención a el tema de conversación. Igualmente, era a Yuuri a quien mejor se le daba esos temas.

El otro, el americano, tampoco prestaba mucha atención a lo que estaban diciendo. Su mente estaba en otra parte y no podía concentrarse. Específicamente, su mente estaba en Eiji y en la noche anterior. Lo único que quería hacer era volver con él y su calidez. Aun así hizo un esfuerzo e intentó entender algo de lo que los dos rusos le proponían.

Los tres estaban sentados en dos sofás tan elegantes que quedaban fuera de lugar. Ash no era fanático de tener reuniones de ese modo, prefiriendo recibir a la gente en su mansión secundaria, pero confiaba en Blanca y en sus consejos por mucho que lo negara.

Pareció una buena idea, llegando a tener un ambiente tranquilo. Al menos había pasado media hora y ninguno de los dos bandos se había apuntado con ninguna pistola. No había tanta tensión como se podría esperar.

Hasta que alguien entró en la sala.

—Eiji, ¿qué haces aquí? —se le escapó al tal Yuuri.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el recien llegado, quien se asustó por la repentina atención. 

El corazón de Ash se encogió.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó el otro Nikiforov.

Su Eiji borró su sonrisa de su rostro y ladeó la cabeza confuso.

—¿Katsuki-sama? Kare wa koko de nani o shite iru nodesu ka. (¿Katsuki? ¿Qué hace aquí?)

—¡Habla en inglés, joder!

El grito que Ash pegó asustó retumbó en toda la fábrica antes de poder contenerse, su voz de alfa saliendo al final de la oración. El mismo Yuuri se asustó pegándose al cuerpo de su propio alfa. 

Eiji miró a Ash aún más confundido.

Tan inocente...

—Me... —cogió aire—, me encontré con Yuuri cuando iba a comprar supresores.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse y a suavizar su tono. Estaba hablando con Eiji, con el amor de su vida. No podía hablar de esa manera a un ser como él. Después de todo Ash era una mierda de persona comparado con él.

—¿Y no me podías haber dicho que te habías encontrado con él? ¿Por qué Bones no estaba contigo? ¡¿Por qué saliste de casa?!

—¡Ash! —exclamó Eiji.

Mierda, estaba a punto de llorar.

Desvió la mirada y se centró en Bones. Sin darse cuenta había subido el volumen de la voz más y más hasta acabar gritándo. Era un gilipollas.

—Bones. Buen trabajo cuidando de Eiji —dijo sarcástico.

Entre sus feromonas amenazantes de alfa y la ya brusca actitud de Ash, el líder de la mafia tenía a Bones y gente que no era Bones temblando.

—¡Llévatelo!

Oh, cada vez tenía menos control sobre sus emociones. Eso hace unos años no habría pasado. Pero es que cuando se trataba de Eiji...

Bones obedeció al instante, agarrando el brazo de su omega y arrastrándole fuera de allí. Siendo beta, la voz de alfa de Ash le hizo obedecer sin pensarlo ni una vez. Ni siquiera los hombres de los Nikiforov se atrevieron a intervenir. Ash se fijó en eso y buscó atemorizado la mirada de Eiji.

Los ojos de Eiji no mostraban miedo, sino preocupación.

Eso, de cierta forma, le tranquilizó.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, estresado. Alguno de los Nikirofov le dijo algo que no escuchó. No podía negociar el futuro de la mafia así. Solo podía pensar en Eiji y en qué pasaría con él. Ahora que le habían visto, ¿irían a por él? 

¿Cómo alguien tan cerca de él todavía no se había manchado? Su Eiji Okumura seguía igual de puro e inocente que cuando le conoció. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado seguía estando con él, aguantándole y amándo a alguien como él. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Eiji estaría con él en un futuro cercano jamás le habría creído. El que al principio ya fuera su amigo ya le parecería increíble.

A Ash le odiabas o le respetabas. Puede que te obsesionaras o te diera un calentón. Nada más digno de decirse.

Eiji solo provocaba dos reacciones: o le amabas o le odiabas.

Ash le amaba con toda su alma.

—Señor Ash, ¿podría hablar con Eiji? —le preguntó el Nikiforov japonés.

Si iba a morir algún día, lo haría protegiendo a Eiji.

—No.


End file.
